Liu Kang/Original Timeline
Biographies *'Mortal Kombat:' "Once a member of the super secret White Lotus Society, Liu Kang left the organization in order to represent Shaolin temples in the Tournament. Kang is strong in his beliefs and despises Shang Tsung." *'Mortal Kombat II:' "After winning the Shaolin Tournament from Shang Tsung's clutches Kang returns to his temples. He discovers his sacred home in ruins, his Shaolin brothers killed in a vicious battle with a horde of Outworld warriors. Now he travels into the Dark Realm to seek revenge." *'Mortal Kombat 3:' "After the Outworld invasion, Liu Kang finds himself the prime target of Kahn's extermination squads. He is the Shaolin Champion and has thwarted Kahn's schemes in the past. Of all the humans, Kang poses the greatest threat to Shao Kahn's rule." *'Mortal Kombat 4:' "Still the immortal champion of Mortal Kombat, Liu Kang finds himself venturing into the realm of Edenia to rescue the princess Kitana from the vile clutches of Quan Chi. Unsuccessful in his mission Liu returns to Earth and mounts an effort to bring together Earth's greatest warriors. He does it this time not only to free Kitana's home world but also to assist his mentor and Earth's protector... Raiden." *'Deception:' "The sorcerer Shang Tsung had killed me and consumed my soul. I remained trapped within his being, tormented by his evil, along with many other victims of his vampiric soul drain. Through Shang Tsung’s eyes, we witnessed the battle with Raiden, who sacrificed himself to stop Onaga. Raiden’s blast destroyed Shang Tsung, and our souls were free to ascend into the heavens. I remained in Outworld, however, to aid my friends in the fight against the Dragon King. Why someone would desecrate my grave and reanimate my body, I cannot say. Somehow my corpse retains my knowledge of martial arts and has killed many innocents. Though I am not the perpetrator of these slaying, I cannot help but feel responsible for the brutality committed by my corporal form. The battle between mind and body has begun." *'Shaolin Monks:' "Formerly with the White Lotus Society, Liu Kang earned the right to represent the Shaolin in the Mortal Kombat tournament. The thunder god Raiden knew that Shang Tsung's forces could not be overthrown by a lone warrior and helped Liu Kang to forge an alliance with other competitors. With their aid, he defeated the sorcerer and saved Earthrealm from domination." *thumb|250px|right|Liu Kang's Bio KardArmageddon: (Bio Kard) "The former champion of Mortal Kombat and member of the White Lotus Society, Liu Kang was murdered by Shang Tsung. He now exists as a living corpse, fueled by vengeance." *'MK vs DCU:' "A Shaolin monk, Liu Kang saved Earthrealm from the forces of Outworld by defeating Shang Tsung in the Mortal Kombat tournament. That peace was short-lived. Shao Kahn, angered by his defeat, bypassed the rules and invaded Earthrealm. Liu Kang was called back to action by Raiden, God of Thunder. With the Forces of Light at his side, he again pushed back the invasion and defeated Shao Kahn's minions. Liu Kang has returned to the Wu Shi Academy to continue his martial arts training, but his time there will be brief as a new threat beckons him to action." Storyline ''Mortal Kombat Orphaned as a child, Liu Kang was taken in by the Order of Light's Shaolin Temple, hidden in the mountains of Honan Province in China. Trained in the teachings of the Great Kung Lao, Liu Kang's talent in the martial arts caught the attention of Lord Raiden. Raiden saw Earthrealm's last hope in the young warrior monk, and took Liu Kang to see the legendary Outworld master of martial arts, Bo' Rai Cho to further the young Shaolin's development. After several years Liu Kang's training was complete, and then he was enrolled into the top secret White Lotus Society, an order of warriors created by Raiden to defend the Earthrealm. As the tenth generation of the Mortal Kombat Tournament approached, Liu Kang was summoned by Shaolin Grandmaster Wu, and was sent by the Temple of Light to defeat Shang Tsung. He desired to defeat Shang Tsung and bring the tournament back to its Shaolin owners. As he made his way to the tournament, he met and became friends with Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. At the time of Liu Kang's entry, Outworld had won nine ''Mortal Kombat tournaments in a row. Eventually, Liu Kang earned the right to challenge Goro to Mortal Kombat. By exploiting the Shokan's overconfidence, Liu Kang defeated Goro and became the new Champion of Mortal Kombat. Upon hearing of Goro's defeat, Shang Tsung challenged him. After an epic battle, Liu Kang defeated Shang Tsung with his Flying Kick taught to him by Bo' Rai Cho, causing the destruction of the island fortress due to Shang Tsung's defeat, then returns home from the destruction as the new Mortal Kombat Champion. ''Mortal Kombat II Coming home from Tsung's Island, he found many of his Shaolin killed in a vicious attack by a Tarkatan horde. Enraged, Liu Kang decided to travel to Outworld, backed by fellow White Lotus member and spiritual brother Kung Lao, Raiden, Sub-Zero (the younger brother of the original Sub-Zero who was killed by Scorpion), and Smoke to seek revenge. Before he traveled to Outworld, Liu Kang went to Hollywood to seek Johnny Cage's help. Luckily, Liu Kang arrived at the right time as Cage was being attacked by a Tarkatan horde. Now joined with Johnny and Sonya's superior Jax Briggs, they finally traveled to Outworld. At the tournament, he and Kung Lao met Kitana, and Liu Kang began to fall in love with her. He learned the true nature of the Outworld tournament but competed anyway. While it is unclear as to what matches took place, it is known that Liu Kang fought Shao Kahn, eventually overpowering the emperor. It is also strongly possible he also faced Shang Tsung in front of Shao Kahn, defeating him despite his youth and renewed powers, and Kintaro as well. Near defeat, Kahn ordered his forces to destroy the earth fighters, forcing Earth's heroes to return home and to begin preparing for the coming invasion. Mortal Kombat 3/''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/''Mortal Kombat Trilogy After returning to Earthrealm, Liu Kang, along with Kung Lao, began training a new generation of Shaolin Warriors, but was interrupted when the invasion began. As Kahn's extermination squads were sent to kill Earth's chosen warriors, Liu Kang found himself the primary target. Kung Lao, who went against Shao Kahn, was nearly killed by a powerful spell. Enraged, Liu Kang challenged the Emperor to Mortal Kombat, and after the final battle, he defeated Shao Kahn again, causing him and his forces to retreat back to Outworld. The souls that Kahn had trapped were set free and, just before the portal closed, Liu Kang was thanked by Kitana for his part in saving both Earth and her realm from Shao Kahn. Mortal Kombat 4/''Mortal Kombat Gold Liu Kang traveled to America to look for a new generation of Shaolin warriors to train. While there in America, he met his old friend Kai. The two then traveled back to China, where Liu Kang trained Kai to be a Shaolin Warrior. However, the peace was not to last, as the fallen Elder God Shinnok had escaped from the Netherrealm through a portal to Edenia. Upon learning that Kitana had been captured, Liu Kang set out on his own to save her, but he was unsuccessful. Liu Kang returned to Earth, where he began gathering Earth's warriors to save Earth and assist his mentor, Raiden. Eventually, Liu Kang confronted the fallen Elder God Shinnok and once again emerged victorious, effectively ending his attack on Earth. Liu Kang returned to the Shaolin Temples, believing he has lost Kitana forever. However, the Edenian Princess appeared through a portal from Edenia and thanked Liu Kang for all he had done. She offered him a chance to join her at the throne of Edenia. However, due to the responsibilities as a Mortal Kombat Champion, Liu Kang was forced to decline her offer. ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance For many years, Liu Kang went on to enjoy relative peace. However, the Deadly Alliance would make itself known on Earth by its successful assassination of Liu Kang. Shang Tsung posed as Kung Lao and snuck up on the champion as he was practicing his katas. Shang Tsung, after being beaten down by Liu Kang, would be assisted by Quan Chi, who injured Liu Kang by hitting him in the back with a projectile while he was focused on Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung used this distraction to gain the upper hand and broke Liu Kang's neck, consuming his soul shortly after. Liu Kang's mutilated body was discovered by his fellow Shaolin monk Kung Lao, and he was laid to rest at the Wu Shi Academy, where a shrine was built to honor him. Mortal Kombat: Deception In the culmination of events, Raiden released his godlike essence in order to destroy Onaga, presumably killing both Quan Chi and Shang Tsung in the process. Liu Kang witnessed these events through Shang Tsung's eyes. While it is unknown whether or not Quan Chi and Shang Tsung truly died, it has been established that the thousands of souls that Tsung consumed in the past were released, including that of Liu Kang. Furthermore, Raiden, now somehow corrupted in his reformation, reanimated Liu Kang's body and sent it on a rampage, slaughtering many of Liu Kang's fellow Shaolin monks. Liu Kang's spirit decided to stay in Outworld to assist in the war against Onaga, but he soon discovered his body's "resurrection" and was stricken by what he had done. Although Liu Kang wasn't technically responsible, he couldn't help but feel responsibility for the actions committed by his corpse. He also learned about his comrades and how they had been enslaved by Onaga. From there, Liu Kang enlisted the mysterious ninja Ermac as an ally and had two missions to complete. The first was to try and save his friends from Onaga with Ermac, the second to defeat and stop his body from doing further harm. Liu Kang was actually aware that Shujinko was deceived by Onaga into getting the Kamidogu. However, Liu Kang gladly taught Shujinko his techniques to help him. With that finished, Liu Kang then set out to complete his missions with Ermac. Liu Kang successfully saved his friends from Onaga's enslavement and had an emotional, albeit short, reunion with those closest to him. After going separate ways with his friends, Liu Kang set out to accomplish his most dire task - reuniting with his body. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon According to Nightwolf's bio, Kitana was accompanied by the spirit of Liu Kang. The bond between them was strong; thus she was able to keep his energies intact until a way to reunite his body and soul could be found. Nightwolf transferred the bond from Kitana to himself and accepted the role as Liu Kang's new spiritual anchor. Liu Kang's corpse, however, still has a score to settle with his murderer Shang Tsung. Despite Shang Tsung getting the upper hand, Liu Kang's corpse eventually caught up to him, where he grabbed him with his hooks, Shang Tsung suddenly starts to revert back to his elderly form. Sadly, Liu Kang's corpse did not survive at the end of Armageddon. His spirit, however, survives, along with Taven, Daegon, Shinnok and Shao Khan. Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe After Shao Khan's unsuccessful invasion of Earthrealm, Kang returned to Wu Shi Academy for a time. Soon, some of his fellow White Lotus monks began disappearing; Kitana later appeared and told him that her warriors were disappearing. Concluding that either the Black Dragon or the Lin Kuei may be involved, Kitana and Kang split up to investigate. Kang went to look for Sub-Zero; the ninja attacked and Kang defeated him in a fight. Sub-Zero thought that Kang was responsible for the disappearance of his Lin Kuei warriors, but Kang told him of his innocence - telling him of their own disappearances - and then saves him from Scorpion. Sub-Zero escaped while Kang defeated Scorpion. Before Kang's eyes, Scorpion was surrounded by a yellow flash of light and was replaced by The Flash. Believing Flash to be Shang Tsung, Kang fought and defeated him. Realizing Flash wasn't the evil sorcerer, Kang brought him back to the academy to be examined by his masters, where the real Tsung was waiting to fight. Kang prevailed and proceeded to examine Flash himself, but the same energy teleported Kang to Gotham City. There, he confronted Batman. Blinded by the battle rage, Kang mistook the Dark Knight for Tsung once more, but he was knocked unconscious. Batman took Kang to the U.N. orbital station, where Raiden appeared and rescued Kang. Kang was partnered up with his arch nemesis Shang Tsung in the banded alliance that Raiden and Quan Chi assemble to face off against the intruders, believing them to be new warriors of a being named Dark Kahn. Kang defeated Green Lantern in the final battle against the D.C. warriors. When Raiden was consumed by the rage, Kang tried to take down the angry god but was defeated. Raiden realized what he had done and recovered. After that, Raiden and Superman went on to defeat Dark Kahn. Endings *'Mortal Kombat:' ''"After defeating mighty Goro and putting an end to Shang Tsung's rule over the Tournament, Kang is able to return the contest to its rightful hosts - the Shaolin Temples. Kang's heroics will always be remembered. He will continue the traditions of the Shaolin Temples and restore the true pride and respect of this once great tournament." *'Mortal Kombat II:' "With his Shaolin temple in ruins, Liu Kang journeys into the Outworld, enters Shao Kahn's tournament and unleashes a fury that does not end until the defeat of Shao Kahn. Liu Kang then returns to the seclusion of his Shaolin temple. He pays his respects to his lost brothers and finally realizes that the events which have taken place were all fulfillment of his destiny." *'Mortal Kombat 3:' "After thwarting Shao Kahn in the past, Liu Kang finds himself the main target of Kahn's extermination squads. But Kang is the reigning Mortal Kombat champion and proves it by easily defeating Kahn's minions. But the apparent death of his friend Kung Lao that enrages Kang and enables him to find the strength to defeat Shao Khan. Then before portal closes, Liu Kang is greeted by Princess Kitana and thanked for saving Earth and the Outworld." *'Mortal Kombat 4:' ::''Liu Kang: The war is over. I've once again defended my title as the champion of Mortal Kombat, and defended the realm of Earth. But I've failed to save the realm of Edenia. In doing so, I have also lost Kitana... Forever.'' ::(a portal opens up in front of Liu Kang. Kitana comes from inside it towards him) ::''Liu Kang: Kitana?'' ::''Kitana: Yes, Liu Kang. It is I.'' ::''Liu Kang: But I thought you were gonna lo--'' ::''Kitana: With Shinnok's destruction, you've not only saved the Earth, but you've also saved my own realm. For that, I can never repay you.'' ::''Liu Kang: Knowing that you survived is all that I need.'' ::''Kitana: As heir to the throne of my realm, I offer you the chance to rule at my side, as King of Edenia... Forever.'' ::''Liu Kang: ... I... cannot accept your offer. I belong here on Earth, as Champion of Mortal Kombat.'' ::''Kitana: Then... I wish you good luck, Liu Kang. On all your journeys.'' ::(Kitana steps away and the portal closes) ::''Liu Kang: Goodbye, Princess Kitana...'' *'Deception: (Semi-Canonical)' "Liu Kang's friends had been freed. Onaga had been defeated, and the realms were secure once more. But there was one battle that remained. Liu Kang's body had been used by some unknown force as a tool of destruction. It had left death in its wake and needed to be stopped. The chaos would end in Earthrealm. The fight raged with neither kombatant able to best the other, when a jolt of energy crackled through them both. Liu Kang's nerves blazed like fire, and he felt a rush of air fill his lungs for the first time since his death. He was Liu Kang once more: Protector of Earthrealm, Champion of Mortal Kombat." *'Armageddon: (Non-Canonical)' "The power released by Blaze's destruction reunited Liu Kang's body and soul. Whole once more and possessing the power of a god, he confronted Raiden, who had been corrupted by his suicide. Liu Kang reluctantly defeated his mentor in an epic clash. With consent of the Elder Gods, he replaced Raiden as Protector of Earthrealm." *'MK vs. DCU: (Non-Canonical)' "Through intense study, Raiden was able to unlock the secrets of the Rock of Eternity and determine its function. He decided to emulate it and create a Captain Marvel of Earthrealm. Raiden infused Liu Kang with his own power, as well as the abilities of his fellow gods Argus, Fujin and others. In order to transform himself into a being of unstoppable power, Liu Kang need only shout, 'Mortal Kombat!'" Character Relationships *Trained by Bo' Rai Cho to defeat Shang Tsung. *Friend and ally of Johnny Cage, Sonya, Jax, Kitana, Kung Lao, and Sub-Zero (the younger). *Raiden is his mentor. *Defeated Scorpion in MK. *Defeated Goro at the finals in MK. *Defeated Shang Tsung at the end of MK. *Becomes the Champion of Mortal Kombat by winning the tournament. *His academy was attacked by Baraka's tarkatan hordes before MKII. *Best friend of Kung Lao. *Love interest of Kitana. *Defeated Shang Tsung again in MKII despite his youth and renewed powers. *Defeated Kintaro in MKII. *Defeated Shao Kahn at the end of MKII. *Saved Earthrealm once more by defeating Shao Kahn at the end of MK3. *Encountered Kai and recruited him to join the White Lotus Society. *Saved Fujin from Shinnok's army alongside Kai and Raiden. *Defeated Shinnok at the end of MK4. *Kitana offered him a chance to rule alongside her as King of Edenia, but he declined due to the responsibilities as the Mortal Kombat Champion. *Killed by Shang Tsung after Quan Chi interfered in Deadly Alliance. *His soul was freed by Raiden's sacrifice. *Revived and reanimated by Raiden (Zombie). *Allied with Ermac in Deception (Spirit). *Killed the Shaolin Monks at his tomb (Zombie). *Trained Shujinko his fighting styles in order to fight Onaga (Spirit). *Succeeded in freeing his friends from Onaga's control (Spirit). *Aided by Nightwolf for restoring his body and soul (Spirit). *Along Raiden, they were defeated by Kung Lao and Fujin *Joined the battle of Armageddon, not on either side, only to kill Shang Tsung and succeeded (Zombie). *Killed during Armageddon (Zombie). *His spirit survived the Battle of Armageddon along with Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon and Taven. Gallery Liu Kang card.jpg Liu_Kang_end2.gif|Liu Kang won the Mortal Kombat tournament in his MK ending Liu_Kang_end4.gif|Liu Kang paying his respects to his fallen Shaolin brethren after he defeated Shao Kahn in his MKII ending Liu_Kang_end5.gif|Liu Kang's Mortal Kombat 3 Ending Princess_Kitana_&_Liu_Kang.jpg|Liu Kang's Mortal Kombat 4 Ending Liu Kang vs Shang Tsung.PNG|Liu Kang fighting Shang Tsung in MK: DA Liu_Kang_fighting_his_corpse.jpg|Liu Kang's Mortal Kombat:Deception Ending - Part 1 Liu_Kang_end7.jpg|Liu Kang's Mortal Kombat:Deception Ending - Part 2 Liu_Kang_MKvsDCending.png|Liu Kang's Mortal Kombat vs DCU Ending Category:Original Timeline Category:Character Subpages